The currently existing related art involves several systems and methods for providing music or other radio broadcast content. Radio retains its position as the mainstay medium, according to the latest total radio listening estimates compiled by RADAR®, the radio network and national audience measurement service of Arbitron, Inc. Initial findings by RADAR indicate that, over the course of a typical week, radio reaches 93% of all persons and reaches more than 94% of adults who live in a household with an income of $75,000 or more. Further, 94% of college graduates listen to radio, 81% of adults listen to radio while in their cars, and 24% of adults listen to radio at work.
Most conventionally, terrestrial radio stations, i.e., AM/FM radio, exist which provides some limited programming. More recently, satellite radio services, such as SIRIUS®, provide a wider variety of radio programming. Listeners may also download music online via their personal computers. However, the common problem with the foregoing related art systems and methods is that they still require the user to “channel-surf” to find desirable music or other radio broadcast content. Thus, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a system and a method for eliminating the need to channel-surf for identifying and selecting desirable radio broadcast content.